Keeping Him Out of Trouble
by emmmmillyy
Summary: Bella & Emmett are siblings, Emmett has alot of fun and the result is him moving in with their father Charlie. Bella goes to keep him out of trouble, but who will be keeping who out of trouble when they meet new friends.B/E A/J E/R Rated M coz i'm parnoid
1. Chapter 1 Whats with the Sombrero?

_**Hey Guys, well i've been hanging around in Twilight fanfiction for a while now, and thought i'd try writing one. So here goes, my first FF. **_

_**Hope you like it, and sorry this chapter is super short coz i've gotta get ready for dancing. Ummm, completely open for constructive criticism, i want to make the story better. **_

Chapter 1 – What's with the sombrero?

BPOV.

The alarm clock beside my bed glowed softly in the darkness of the night. A large 3:00 lit up the wooden nightstand with an almost eerie green sheen. I expected my eyes to droop at the late hour, but all I could feel was worry for my brother. The expected exhaustion evaded my wandering mind as I flipped in my bed for the thousandth time, trying to push my worry away. The soft sheets tangled around my moving legs, pulling away from my shoulders. I pushed them back, frustrated with the thin material, and finally let my mind focus on the worry. Ugh, I hate it when I can't sleep; my mind just takes me crazy places that just wake me up more. Hmm, I wonder what Emmett's doing? Probably something crazy-my bear of a brother wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble even if he tried. Not that he would, he has too much fun sneaking out.

"Ungh kk, ccyyya!"Wow, Emmett must be really drunk to be slurring like that. I turned around on my bed to look out the window. Damn, I couldn't see Emmett, all I could see was Scott's car driving off. He must've dropped Emmett off. Emmett must be inside by now, I should probably go check on him. Sluggishly pulling off my sheets, I rounded the corner to go down the stairs. The sight I saw when I got to the last step stunned me. Nothing could have ever prepared me for this.

Emmett was standing with his back towards me, wearing nothing but a sombrero. What the fuck!. I lunged to the first thing I could see to cover Emmett up-the fire blanket. Ripping it off the wall I put it over his shoulders and told him to cover himself.

"I know I'm hot but I don't think this is necessary," Emmett slurred with a grin.

"Ewww, Emmett quick get to your room before mom wakes up and sees you!" I tried to whisper loudly, but apparently it was too loud since I could hear the familiar sound of my mother pulling herself of her bed. Renee came down the stairs looking like she was ready to kill.

"Emmett Swan! What the hell are you doing, its 3:00 am! You're grounded and supposed to be sleeping!"

"Ummmm, well, I was j-just gonna go t-to bed n-now" Emmet was stuttering uncontrollably. I'm not sure why, but he stutters when he's scared-he was most definitely scared now.

"Isabella, go up to bed now so I can speak to your brother." She wasn't trying to sound angry with me, after all I didn't do anything, but her words still came out like a growl.

I quickly scaled the stairs, tripping a few times and made it to my room just as my mother's lecture began. Wow, Emmett's in for it now, what was with the sombrero? Going to have to save my questions for tomorrow. This is the second time this week he snuck out, and the second time this week he got caught. Mum says he's just like dad, apparently when my dad was in his teenage years he had quite the record. Ironic, since he's now the police chief of the small town of Forks-rainiest town in the continental U.S. Ugh, I hate the wet.

So I went to bed, thinking of water in all forms. Eventually I fell asleep out of boredom.

_**So what did you think?? Please Review and like I said, constructive criticism, is good. Let me know what you think. And a massive thanks to my beta Pengirl55, she is awesome and has helped me heaps. Everyone should definitely go and check out her work. **_

_**Cha Ciao for now. **_

_**Em :P**_


	2. Chapter 2 Squirting Orange Juice

Okay guys, well this is the second chapter.

And no, twilight is not Mine :(, damn.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Squirting Orange Juice

Don't you hate it when you wake up, that split second of time when you know its morning and you know that you won't be able to go back to sleep. Well I hate it anyway. My room always looks boring in the morning, the colours look bleached from the morning light, and even the clothes across the floor seems to camouflage with its surroundings. All very boring, that is until I noticed the sound of someone pacing on the floorboards out side my room, Emmett.

I opened my door and Emmett was caught in mid stride. He had purple circles under his eyes and by the way his body slumped I suspect he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Bella! Sorry did I wake you up, didn't mean to, I really, really need to talk to you." Emmett's words were barely understandable, ok this must be important.

"Ok Emmett just spit it out. You'll feel better once you say whatever it is out loud" Is there anything I could say that might make him feel better?

"I think it might be better if we talked in your room" he shrugged past me and walked into my room sitting on the end of my bed. I followed and snuggled into the still warm blankets. "Ok so I was thinking a lot last night, and……. Wow I'm not sure how to say this. I know its gonna be hard but it won't last forever and-"

I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it was like the force of what he was trying to say choked him. Weird.

"Maybe its just better if I come right out and say it" he took a forced breath and continued "Well you know I've been having some trouble lately and I don't think it'll change if I stay here. With the same people and everything. So I've come to the decision that, I'm moving to Forks, with Dad" the second he finished it was like a load was taken off his shoulders, am I really that scary?

But what!? Emmett, or more commonly known as the hooligan who parents find climbing in their daughters windows, was going to live with the police chief. Is he crazy? Well one thing was for certain, this just got a whole lot more serious. I couldn't let him go by himself.

"I'm going with you" I tried to put as much conviction in my voice as I could. But I just didn't have much. I mean I hated forks. But I loved my brother, I needed to keep him safe, I needed to keep him out of trouble.

"You can't Bells; you have your whole life here." He was pleading, I think he felt bad that I would be saying goodbye to all my friends if I went with him.

"And you don't. I'm going, it's my decision anyway. Have you spoken to mom yet?" I know it was plainly obvious I was changing the subject-and I had no doubt it would work-, but mh. Who cares?

"Well nno, I was hoping yyou would help mme. I mean I didn't think yyou would wwant to come but yyour good at talking to mmum." Wow, he was already stuttering, he definitely needed my help. It's not that Emmett couldn't hold his own, but for some reason mum always scares him.

"Ok, I'll talk you just sit there and look pretty"

Its not that I wasn't a little scared of talking to mum, but I knew Emmett had a water tight argument and well, she wouldn't question me. So as I strode out into the kitchen I tried to gather as much courage as I could so I wouldn't start stuttering like Emmett.

When we reached the Kitchen my mum was just turning on the kettle.

"Morning mother, is it ok if we sit down a bit? Emmett and I need to talk to you."

Her face immediately changed when she realized I was speaking formally because she knew that unlike Emmett when I got nervous I switched to my formal persona.

"Of course dear, what is it?" she looked a bit nervous herself and still looked distraught and exhausted from being woken at 3:00am, especially with the haystack of hair on her head and wrinkled pyjamas.

"Well of course you are aware that Emmett hasn't acquired the best of records in the last few months" I waited for her to nod and then proceeded "So Emmett was thinking a lot last night and he came to the conclusion that, he wouldn't be able to change if he stayed here. With the same people around him influencing his decisions and the things he does. So he wants to move to Forks with Charlie so that hopefully he will be able to stop doing all the idiotic things he has been doing of late" I paused to let that sink in for a few seconds.

"Emmett is this true?" she questioned; she knew that Emmett loved our Dad but I don't think she had ever thought that he would want to move to Forks when his life was over here.

"Y-yes mot-ther, ever-r-rything B-bella just-t-t s-said is c-ccorect." Wow, I don't think I have ever in my entire life heard Emmett stutter that much.

I tried to quickly cut in before Emmett tried to say something else and accidently bite his own tongue off.

"And I think it would be in my best interest to move with him" This time Renée's eyes widened and she stared at me like I had just squirted orange juice out of my eyes.

"But you hate forks, the rain, the wet, the cold, the damp and anything remotely similar" she stated still in disbelief.

"Yes I am quite aware of that mother, but I would like to move to my father's house in Forks, I haven't seen him in a while and I think it would be quite beneficial."

"I don't know…….."

* * *

Yay!!!, second chapter done. And don't ask me what i was thinking with the whole orange juice thing, it was just the first thing that came to mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Eww, Rain

Okay, sooo, i don't really have much to say, third chapter, read and hopefully enjoy :),

And once again, no i don't own twilight....how sad :(

* * *

Chapter 3 – Eww, Rain

One week later I was on a plane. With a 5 year old reincarnation of the devil in the seat behind me and an anxious Emmett in the seat next to me. All our stuff was packed up and in the lower luggage area of the plane. There laid the source of Emmetts anxiety, he witnessed his 'precious children' being 'man-handled'. They consisted of his instruments, drum kit, electric guitar and bass. I saw my acoustic being thrown like a rag doll too, but I wasn't being a sulk about it. There wasn't anything I could do to change the situation.

So I tried to just listen to my iPod and relax because when we get to Forks I had a lot to unpack. Lucky it was only a short flight to Seattle, because the devil in red (how original, I guess its mother knew it was evil) was kicking my chair like it was going to make the plane go faster. Hey, wow, the kids' kicking was on the beat with the music. How odd. Have you ever noticed that each song you know reminds you of a place, person or a specific moment? So there I sat, listening to my favourite bands and reminiscing about the people songs reminded me of, trying not to imagine locking the devil behind me in an airplane bathroom so he couldn't annoy me.

Not long after, it was announced that we would be landing soon. Emmet hadn't relaxed a muscle during the whole flight and now he just continued to stair at the seat in front of him. Oblivious to the fact that soon we'll have to get off the plane.

I nudged him.

"What?" his head snapped to the side to fast I thought it might get stuck that way.

"We have to get off soon. Are you ok?" I was a little hesitant; I wasn't sure whether he was upset or angry.

"Bells, relax. I'm fine, just pissed at the bag people. I'm not angry at you, what about you? Are you ready for Forks?" Emmett could read me like an open book, he always used to tease me about it.

"Yea I'm fine. I wonder if our rooms have changed, and if there are new neighbours. I mean we haven't been there in 4 whole years" I was getting nervous now. I mean I've lived in Phoenix most of my life, Emmett remembers a little more than me because he is a year older than me and vaguely remembers living in Forks. Oh well, I made the decision to come here. And I'm not someone who backs out of her decisions. Here goes.

"Rows 1 to 5 would you please exit the plane through the door in which you entered. I hope you had a nice flight" the stewardess's voice sifter through the cabin.

"Well that's us" Emmett said as he started grabbing our on board luggage. He was always the type of big brother that didn't let me carry my own things. Insisting it was his job as my older brother to protect me, and since I couldn't stand on my own two feet most of the time it would be disastrous if I had to carry something.

We slowly walked through the airport and slowly made our way to where we knew our father would be waiting. And sure enough there he stood, just as I remembered him, slightly balding, slightly rounded, same chocolate brown eyes as me and Emmett and the grin that was almost identical to Emmett's. It was odd, because both Emmett and I have the same eyes as Charlie, but the same hair colour as Renée. Before Emmett had bulked up people used to think we were twins.

"Hey guys, how was the flight?" Charlie was happy to see us, but he was never one for emotional displays.

"Fine but I really, really want to go get my luggage and see what how my babies are" Emmett said with urgency in his voice as he went to luggage claim. We followed and soon all 3 of us stepped out of the doors of the airport and into the rain.

Eww, rain. I forgot how much I hated it. I ran towards the cruiser in an effort to not get as wet. Falling in a few puddles on my way and getting completely drenched. Fantastic.

The drive to the house went by awkwardly. There wasn't really much to say. So when I got out of the car I was relived. Now all I had to do was relax until Monday which was when we would start school. The house hasn't changed much, the hedges have gotten bigger and when I got up to my room I saw that the small sapling that used to be a metre tall now reached all the way to my window, the branches looked thick enough to support my weight, that will prove to be quite convenient. It wasn't that I never snuck out; it was just that unlike Emmett I knew when was not a good time.

The day went by without anything interesting happening, at around 3pm Charlie and Emmett went out to the grocery store and I opted to stay and relax more. About 20 minutes after they left I was almost done so I went downstairs to where I had left my acoustic. But before I could sit down on the inviting sofa, the door bell rang. I grudgingly went to the door, stupid Emmett. Had to be annoying and refuse to use his key. But the person on the other side of the door was Emmetts opposite. She was a tiny girl, around my age I assumed and she was strikingly beautiful. Her hair was the purest black and was so short that it stuck out in every direction. Her bright emerald eyes stood out against her fair skin and dark hair.

"Hi!" she chirped excitedly, she was cute. "I'm Alice Cullen, I live in the house across the street from you. I saw you move in and I thought I would introduce myself. You must be Isabella". The second she finished talking she launched her tiny body at me and hugged me with astonishing force for someone her size, I'm actually pretty sure shes stronger than me.

"Yes I am, its nice to meet you. But please call me Bella." is there something else I was supposed to say?

"Ok well, I was thinking that your first day of school might be better if you knew some people. So I was thinking if you wanted to come over tomorrow night and have a slumber party. Well, more of a movie night sleep over so that your brother can come too and it'll only be my best friends. So only Rose, my boyfriend Jasper and Brother Edward. What do you say?"

Wow, she seemed really hyper, I'm not sure if she was always like this or what but she seemed nice with her fast talking and enthusiasm.

"Umm, sure. My brother Emmett isn't here right now but I think he'll be fine to come as well." She nodded and then started skipping off towards the other side of the road

"Seeya tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Bella!"

Just as she closed her front door Charlie's cruiser pulled up followed by a small black car. Charlie got out of his car and walked over to me.

"You like it Bells? Emmett picked it out for you. I thought you might like your own vehicle" he said, his voice sounded unsure. I gave him a hug.

"I love it dad!" I wasn't really excited, cars aren't really my thing. As long as it gets me from A to B I don't really care. But I thought it would be best if I went and checked it out. Emmett jumped out looking very excited.

"So Bells, what do you think!?! I know you aren't really one for cars but I thought you'd like this one. Its called a Ford Focus" he said the last sentence slowly like he was talking to a mentally handicapped person.

"Yea it's pretty, but hey, what about you? How come you didn't get a car?" It had just occurred to me that there were only 2 cars on the driveway.

"Oh my dear sister, of course I got a car. But only dad and me were there so the car guy from the car place is bringing it over" and after saying that he looked like a little girl waiting for a new doll. He is so childish.

"Oh and Emmett, before I forget, we are going to the Cullen's house for a movie night tomorrow and then we're staying over."

"Ok whatever" he just kept staring towards the end of the street, waiting. Clearly now wasn't the best time to talk to him. Oh well. I made my way inside just as I heard a roar from behind me. Turning around I was taken aback by the massive red monster jeep in the driveway, it looked like it was about to eat Emmett who was currently standing in front of it in awe. Well, I better leave him alone with his newest baby and go back to what I was going to do before. My baby is calling me.

* * *

REVIEW!!!, please.

Love Em,

cha ciao!!!!!!!!


End file.
